Out of Luck Vampire
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: When a vampire bat flies into the Ghost Zone and bites Johnny, he doesn't realize he's slowly becoming a vampire. First story by Mariya in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**First story written in a looong time.**

About Johnny 13 turning into a vampire, it's gonna be better then it sounds.

Enjoy! -**Mariya**

**Bitten  
**  
"Why does this hurt?"

"…And itch…"

"Jesus! Why is this thing bugging me so much?!"

Johnny 13 thought as he was sitting on a floating rock in the ghost zone. He reached his hand to his neck to feel the spot that had been bugging him and was startled when he saw blood.

"Great."

"Now there might be an infection."

"Thinking back, the way that bat came out of nowhere, I'm glad it got my neck instead of my eye."

_**FLASHBACK-**_

Earlier, Johnny had been cruising through the ghost zone on his bike like normally, when he screeched to a stop by Skulker's Island.

"How about a little fun?" Johnny asked his shadow.

And without a second thought he drove right in. As he kept driving around the island he couldn't find Skulker anywhere.

"Where the heck is that loser?" Johnny thought, still keeping an eye out.

Suddenly he heard something that sounded like whistling.

"There he is." He thought with a smirk.

"Shadow! Sick him!" Johnny called.

Immediately Johnny's shadow flew in Skulker's direction. He started circling him faster and faster with every single circle he made. Skulker started spinning with him and losing his balance. It wasn't long before Skulker hit the floor. As he was falling his mask came off and Johnny started laughing.

"Wow bro, that was some funny stuff," Johnny said laughing.

Skulker grunted, put his mask on and stood up.

"How dare you make a mockery of me?" he fumed.

"Cause you let me!" said Johnny.

As he said this he jumped onto this bike and sped off.

"Come on shadow." Johnny said as he looked back at Skulker with a smirk.

Johnny kept driving but never took his eyes off Skulker. His stupid dumbfound expression was just too good to miss! All of a sudden something flew at Johnny's face. He tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. It had hit him right in the neck and it stung.

"Shit!" Johnny cried.

He quickly looked back to see what had gotten him and saw that it was a bat.

"Oh. Hell. No." Johnny thought.

"No dumb bat is gonna injure me and then get away with it." He growled.

"I'm gonna hit it."

All of a sudden Johnny started his engine. Going faster and faster each second Johnny prepared himself to hit the bat with his bike, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd the stupid thing go?" He wondered.

He looked around, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Screw it." he thought.

He got off his bike, and parked it next to a random floating rock in the ghost zone.

-END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to write this and sorry it's short but here you go!**

**Yeah, I'm thinking about making this a DannyxEmberxJohnny love triangle. Enjoy-Mariya**

**Bloody Dream**

"Whatever," thought Johnny. "I bet the bite will be gone by tomorrow."

He yawned and said: "Well, let's hit the hay, Shadow."

He and Shadow laid down by Johnny's bike and instantly fell asleep.

"It sucks to not have anywhere to actually sleep," Johnny muttered.

Shadow nodded.

_Dream sequence-_

_Johnny suddenly felt thirsty. He wandered to a well that appeared out of nowhere and got a drink. But it didn't quench his thirst._

"_Weird," he said taking another drink. This time, he felt even thirstier._

"_What the hell?" Johnny thought, getting annoyed. "This water sucks!"_

_Shadow glided up to his master. _

"_Shadow, drink some water," Johnny instructed handing Shadow the well's bucket._

_Shadow took a drink. "Does it quench your thirst?" Johnny asked._

_Shadow nodded._

"_F-YOU!" Johnny cried. _

_Shadow backed away looking at Johnny like he had lost it._

_Johnny was starting to feel faint. He kept trying to drink water but it wasn't helping one bit. The unlucky ghost was feeling particularly annoyed. No matter how much water he drank, he was never filled and the hollow feeling his stomach kept growing._

"_GOD DAMMIT! This is insane!" Johnny raged._

_Shadow continued backing away._

"_Come on, Shadow. I'm not crazy! You know that!" Johnny insisted._

_Shadow shook his head._

"_Whatever! Screw you then!" Johnny cried._

_Just then, the bat bite started irritating him again. Johnny scratched it really hard. "Ow!" he cried._

_He checked his nails for sight of his blood but what he saw was even more disturbing. His nails were long, jagged, and black. His hand was even paler than usual. _

_Peering into the well, Johnny realized he had changed. His blonde hair had turned pitch black, he had red eyes now and jagged fangs. His face was now completely white and had dark circles under his eyes._

_He screamed in terror at his appearance and backed away from the well._

"_What is happening?!" he cried._

_All of a sudden, he noticed Danny Fenton walk by. He felt hungry and before he realized what was happening, he lunged for Danny and tried to suck his blood._

"_Johnny! What are you doing?!" Danny gasped. "I thought we were cool with each other now!"_

_Johnny didn't pay attention. He was too blinded by thirst. _

_Suddenly, he felt like someone was shaking him violently. _

He opened his eyes to see Shadow above him.

"Whoa! Shadow," Johnny said. "I had the weirdest dream…I…"

Shadow shook his head and hoisted Johnny up to the bikes review mirror. Johnny screamed as he saw he looked like he did in the dream.


End file.
